Don't Leave Me
by Blackcatlover1
Summary: Rumor is Shizou's leaving. Is it true? Oneshot Warnings: yaoi sex, Shizaya, um...one swear word i think...


Izaya stood on his balcony. He watched over his city. Rumors were flying that Shizuo was leaving Tokyo. Izaya hoped they weren't true. He didn't want the monster of Ikebukuro to leave him. No, he didn't want his crush to leave him. Izaya had loved Shizuo since they had first met. He just hadn't wanted to show it so he acted like he hated Shizuo. Then he realized that Shizuo actually hated him and believed everything Izaya said to him. Izaya hadn't known how to end this hatred so he just played along. It was easier to die inside than to admit his feelings. Izaya's phone rang. He looked at it and saw the caller was Shinra.

"Hello Shinra? What's so important that you had to call me this late?" Izaya asked.

"It's confirmed; Shizuo is actually leaving." Shinra said softly. Shinra had always suspected that Izaya had loved Shizuo but had never confronted Izaya on it.

"Perfect." Izaya said before hanging up. A single tear ran down Izaya's cheek and he was surprised that his voice hadn't cracked on that one word. It was not perfect; in fact, Shizuo's leaving was far from it.

'Maybe now my heart can finally forget him.' Izaya thought to himself. He shook his head and wandered back into his apartment. He was feeling restless. Nothing would appeal to him. Izaya grabbed his famous jacket and left his apartment. He wandered the streets, looking for something to get his mind off of Shizuo's departure. Nothing could. Finally Izaya gave up on his wandering and sat down in a park right outside of Ikebukuro. He buried his head in his hands and sighed. Tonight and many more nights would be sleepless, he already knew that.

"What are you doing out so late Flea?" Said the exact person that Izaya had been thinking about, Shizuo.

"I couldn't sleep." Izaya replied tiredly. He looked at Shizuo with bloodshot crimson eyes.

"I can tell. Why are you crying?" Shizuo asked as he cautiously approached Izaya. Izaya reached up and touched his face, his hand came away wet.

"I didn't realize I was crying." Izaya murmured. Shizuo sat down on the bench beside Izaya.

"Well, then what were you thinking about that made you sad?" he asked.

"You; I was thinking about you." Izaya said truthfully. Shizuo remained silent for a moment.

"What about me?" He asked finally. Izaya stood quickly

"I should go. It wouldn't be good for me if someone saw us talking civilly." He said as he turned away. Shizuo stood as well and grabbed Izaya's hand.

"What were you thinking about me?" Shizuo asked again. Izaya froze upon contact. Shizuo's hand was warm, much warmer than Izaya's own, and calloused. They felt nice.

"I was wondering if you would ever realize how I truly feel about you. I was wondering if you would ever learn that I don't hate you and in fact that hate is the exact opposite of how I feel." Izaya said before pulling away and running away. He was always running. But he couldn't seem to ever stop. He was a coward; plain and simple. But only when it came to Shizuo; only when Shizuo was chasing him did he run. Only with Shizuo did he feel alive. Izaya heard the pounding of feet behind him and suddenly he a pair of arms wrapped around him.

"Izaya..." Said Shizuo

"Let me go Shizuo." Izaya said tiredly. Shizuo didn't obey him as Izaya had secretly wished he wouldn't. Instead Shizuo pulled Izaya in closer and whispered in his ear

"I love you too." Izaya froze at those words. His whole body went rigid.

"Shiz-Shizuo..." Izaya murmured. Izaya's legs suddenly felt like jelly and he found himself leaning heavily on Shizuo.

"It's okay Izaya. I love you too." Shizuo said. He pushed the informant into an alley way and spun him around. Shizuo crushed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Izaya moaned into it. How long had he wanted this? Too long was the answer. Shizuo nipped lightly at Izaya's bottom lip, asking for entry that Izaya gladly gave. Shizuo's tongue slipped into Izaya's mouth and began to fight for dominance. Shizuo won the battle and once his dominance was asserted he began to explore Izaya's wet cavern. Izaya broke the kiss after a few moments, gasping for air.

"Let's finish this inside of my apartment, eh?" Izaya asked breathily. Shizuo nodded and Izaya led the way. Once the apartment door was shut and locked, Shizuo pulled Izaya close to him and began to kiss Izaya again. Izaya moaned into the kiss as Shizuo's hands gently glided over his body. Izaya could feel himself growing hard. He wanted this so bad. So damn bad. Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck and deepened the kiss. Before he knew it, Shizuo's hands were up his shirt and playing with his stubs. Izaya threw his head back with a moan. Shizuo grinned

"Looks like I stumbled upon a sensitive spot." He whispered seductively. Izaya shivered at those words and Shizuo led him to the couch.

"Strip." Izaya ordered weakly but Shizuo obeyed. Izaya stripped as well. Both of their clothes ended up in random places in the room as they were tossed away. Izaya forced Shizuo to lie down on the couch and climbed on top of him. He ground their bare hips together, groaning at the heavenly friction. Suddenly, Shizuo flipped their positions and began to stroke Izaya's length. Izaya moaned wantonly. He was in paradise on earth right now.

"Shi-Shizuo...I'm about to...!" Izaya cried as he came. His breath came in short pants as he came down from his orgasmic high. Shizuo grinned and pressed three fingers to Izaya's lips.

"Suck." He ordered. Izaya took the fingers in his mouth and made sure to coat them fully, unsure of what was about to happen. He had never done this with anyone before. No one but Shizuo could make him feel anything so he had remained a virgin. Shizuo removed his fingers from Izaya's mouth and began to press the first one into Izaya's quivering asshole.

"Wha-What are..." Izaya tried to ask but Shizuo caught his lips in a kiss

"You've never done this before?" Shizuo asked. Izaya blushed.

"I'm a virgin if that's what you're asking." He murmured softly. His words were almost inaudible but somehow Shizuo heard him.

"Shh, I know what I'm doing. Unlike you, I've done this before." Shizuo said kindly. He pressed his finger in deeper

"Loosen up, Izaya; otherwise it'll hurt more." Shizuo said before sucking on Izaya's collarbone. Izaya tried to loosen his muscles but the feeling was odd. Shizuo added another finger and began to spread them out, stretching Izaya's hole. When Shizuo added the third finger Izaya barely felt it. Shizuo had been hitting something inside of him that made him see white.

"Shi-uo. I want you." Izaya begged.

"What do you want Izaya? I'm not sure what you mean." Shizuo said teasingly. Izaya glared at him but Shizuo simply brushed Izaya's spot and the glare vanished. Izaya whimpered pitifully

"I want you to fuck me." Izaya whispered, blushing. Shizuo removed his fingers and lined his cock up with Izaya's puckered hole. In one quick snap of his hips, Shizuo plunged all the way into Izaya. Izaya screamed in pain. It felt like he was being ripped into two pieces. Shizuo pulled Izaya up so that he was sitting on Shizuo's length and began to rub soothing circles on Izaya's back. Slowly the pain ebbed away.

"Move." Whispered Izaya. Shizuo laid him back down and lifted Izaya's legs so that they were resting above Shizuo's shoulders. Shizuo slowly began to thrust into Izaya. At first the feeling was uncomfortable but then Shizuo hit that magical spot that made Izaya see stars.

"Oh!" Izaya cried arching his back. Shizuo smirked and began to abuse that spot. He flipped Izaya over so that Izaya was on his hands and knees and began to thrust in harder. Izaya was unable to string words together, the pleasure was overriding all of his thoughts and his senses were on overdrive. Izaya's arms gave out and Shizuo had to grab Izaya's hips to keep them from collapsing as well. Shizuo pounded into Izaya without mercy. All Izaya could do was try not to faint. Shizuo reached around Izaya and grasped Izaya's weeping erection. He began to stroke it slowly, completely out of sync with his thrusts. But that was what sent Izaya over the edge. Izaya came for the second time that night. His walls tightened around Shizuo causing Shizuo to cum inside of Izaya. Izaya winced slightly as Shizuo pulled out of him but he was too tired to do much else.

"Are you really leaving Shizuo?" Izaya asked.

"Yeah." Shizuo replied stroking Izaya's bangs.

"Don't leave me." Izaya murmured almost asleep.

"I'll be back. I promise. I won't be gone for forever." Shizuo said softly, a smile graced his lips as he looked down on his lover who had once been his nemesis. How things could change so quickly was beyond Shizuo but he was glad they had changed.


End file.
